


Majoress

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rewrite, Smart Bella, Vampire Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: Bella starts to change, becoming who she was meant to be.





	Majoress

One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred and sixty-five days. That is how long it has been since he left me laying on the forest floor. That is how long it has been since I have smiled, laughed and done anything other then cry. I barely sleep, zombie-walk through school just to come home to sit in this chair and stare out this window. I took more classes to graduate early, today in fact. I nibble on the food that Charlie leaves for me so that he won't worry and I sleep while he is at work so that he doesn't hear me scream. I haven't really thought about it until today, today it all came into focus when Angela told me that I look like I am on my deathbed. I am seventeen years old, I shouldn't look like I am dying. I walked into my house, looked around and sighed. I drop my backpack, walk to the kitchen and write a letter to my father.

 

_"Dad, don't worry. I'll be home. I am going for a walk to think. I know that this last year has been hard on you and for that I am sorry. I need to clear my head. Love, Bella."_

 

I grab a bottle of water before walking out of the house. I start walking down the street toward the old Cullen house, not really knowing why. I pause slowly as the front door comes into view, memories floor my mind but I push them aside. I take a deep breath, push forward and walk up the stairs. Laughing when I find the door unlocked, I walk inside. I slowly make my way around the living room and kitchen. Remembering the way Emmett would make me laugh, Rosalie would make me want to be stronger, Esme would make me feel loved and Jasper would make me feel safe. I paused at the sight of my blood stained on the floor, I stepped over it, turned toward the room, closed my eyes and went back in time. Why did Alice not see the outcome when she handed me the envelope? Why did Edward push me when Jasper was under control? Why didn't Alice step in? It just didn't make sense. None of it made any sense.

 

I shook my head as I walked to the stairs, I made my way through the rooms. Edward's first, then Emmett's, laughing at the dents in the wall. I paused by Carlisle's room before making my way to Alice's. It screamed her in bright flashing lights. I frowned as I walked to the last room, I turned to the door knob and gasped. It was beautiful, a study. There were old books on the walls, confederate flag above the fireplace. I walked around the room, slowly looking at all the photos and knickknacks. I opened another door and found a closet with jeans, tanks tops, plaid button ups and cowboy boots. I smiled, "Well, I guess Mr. Hale was a cowboy." 

 

I walked to the desk, sat down in his chair and relaxed. I closed my eyes, gave in to the pain and began to cry. I was startled when a cell phone began ringing, I sat up and looked around, it was coming from behind a portrait of Jasper and another man standing in uniforms. I walked to the portrait, moved it forward and it swung open and revealed a safe. On the safe was a post-it note.

 

**Have trust. You are worth it!**   
**15-2-50**

 

You are worth it. Jasper said those words to me when we were in Arizona. I took a deep breath, reached up to the number pad and punched in the numbers. It opened with a pop, I opened the door and pulled out the envelope, folder and cell phone. I walked back to the desk, set it down and looked at the envelope. It was addressed to Sugar, I giggled. The phone went off again, I looked at it. It showed a text message, **Open the letter, Sugar. It is for you**. How in the hell...? Alice? No, she wouldn't call me that. The phone went off again, another text. **Stop questioning. I'm not like that evil pixie.** I laughed out loud before grabbing the envelope, turned it over and smiled. It was folded shut, so I wouldn't cut myself. I opened it and stared at it.

 

**Sugar, when you find this letter, you will be at a very low point in your life. Do not worry, you will get through it. You are not safe there, Sugar. I hope that you trust me, I have your best interest at heart. That mind-reader left you unprotected, with a very danger vampire out to get you. The mind-reader and the evil pixie want you broken and dead. You must not trust them. I know that you do not know me but I know that you are important to me and my brother. Everything in the file is yours, do not hesitate to use them.**

 

**You must leave your family, it will only get them killed. Go to the wolves, the tribe, tell them the truth and make them understand the only choice you have is death. Once you handle your family, head south. Keep the phone. I'll find you soon. ~ P.**

 

I reread the letter twice before turning to the folder. Inside I found a new I.D. for Isabella Whitlock, a credit card and a letter from a collage in London. I smiled. I looked to the phone and sighed. "This is crazy but what other choice is there." I looked at the letter, the wolves? La Push. The cold ones were real, why couldn't the shifters be as well. I found a backpack and put the papers inside. I looked to the closet and smirked. "Finders Keepers." I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a blue plaid button up shirt. I quickly change my clothes, pull on my shoes and grab a cowboy hat off the fireplace. I grabbed the bag, slip the phone in my pocket and head out the door. The phone goes off, I check it. **Garage Sugar**. I roll my eyes before heading to the garage and laughing. There is a large black Ford, I shake my head, hop in to the cab(literally) and drive off. I head home, Charlie is already there. I pull into the drive, hid the bag and walk inside. "Dad?"

 

"Bella!" Charlie rushed to me, "You're okay."

 

"Of course, I wrote a note." I stated.

 

"You wrote a note last time as well." A voice called, I stepped forward to see Jacob, Billy and two other people I had seen but couldn't remember.

 

"Really, dad? I just needed to think about how to tell you that I was leaving." I turned to him, he looked sad. "I graduated today, I got accepted to a collage in London. I wanted to do this privately but I don't have much time before my flight."

 

"London?" Jacob growled, I turned to him and glared.

 

"Down doggie." I snapped, they all tensed upas I turned back to Charlie. "Please don't make this hard."

 

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, "This is what you want?" I nodded, "You'll call me?" I nodded again, "Well if this will make you happy."

 

I kissed his cheek, "It will. I love you."

 

"Let me get your graduation gift, hold on." Charlie smiled before rushing up the stairs.

 

I turned to Billy, "I guess I was right. You are wolves. Go back to La Push, I'll be there soon to talk to you. This is not what you believe and no you do not have a choice." I whispered. "Dad, say goodbye to Billy, he has to leave." I shouted up the stairs.

 

"I'll call you tomorrow Billy." Charlie called down as I opened the door for them.

 

They all walked out, the tallest one looked at me, "Go to the beach, we'll be there." I nodded and he left.

 

I heard Charlie and turned, he handed me envelope. "It is money that I saved for you to go to collage."

 

"Dad..."

 

"No, take it." Charlie smiled, "I have to head back to work but call me when you get settled."

 

I nodded and he rushed out the door. I stood there for a moment before running upstairs, packing everything that I wanted to take with me. I was carrying a box to the door when I tripped, I turned and found a loose floor board. I lifted it and growled, "Edward!" I hissed, I lifted out everything that he had 'taken'. "Jerk." I ripped him out of all the photos, left his CDs but packed the rest. I carried everything out to my new truck, pushed my bike into the back, started it and drove to La Push. I drove to the beach and parked, I watched Jacob pace before four other boys. I took a deep breath and climbed out. Walking to them, my phone went off, I checked it and laughed. Watch the fleas. I shook my head as I put my phone up, lifting my head to look at them. "Well."

 

"What are you doing?" Jacob demanded, "Some vampire wants to kill you so you are going to let him."

 

I sighed, "Shut up Jacob." He froze, "I am not going to Edward, Edward can go fuck himself. But you are right, I am leaving." I moved to a rock and sat down. "I can't stay here, it puts Charlie at risk. I know about vampires, Jake, the only option for me now is death. Weather I stay dead or not, is up to me. You have no say in the matter and you need to deal with that."

 

The tall one growled softly, "You speak as if you don't care."

 

"About your opinion? I don't." I stated, "This is my life. I don't care that you are wolves, it doesn't matter to me. I just want to be happy and for me, that is with vampires." I looked at the boys, "I'm not asking you to protect me, to die for me or even to like me. I am asking for you to mind your own business. It shouldn't be that hard."

 

"She is right." One boy stated. "She doesn't want to human, let her be happy."

 

"You can't be serious Paul?" Jacob asked.

 

Paul smirked, "We have more things to worry about then one girl, who wants to be a leech."

 

"Thanks Paul." I giggled. I stood, "I thank you Sam, for rescuing me. I was lost but now, well now I have a future." I walked to the car, "Take care of Charlie, Jake." I started the car as Paul shouted at me.

 

"Keep in touch, Swan." He smiled at me.

 

I laughed, "Sure." I drove away from the beach and headed south. Not knowing where I was going but unable to care. I drove out of Washington and smiled for the first time in a very long time. I put the phone in the passenger seat, turned up the radio and sang along with the songs. I stopped once for gas, called Charlie to check in and decided to head to Las Vegas.

 

**400 Year Later**

 

"Is there any last words, Major Whitlock?" Aro asked as Felix and Demetri held Jasper on his knees. Jasper's eye pure black as he growled and fought against them but Alec had taken most of his senses. The Cullens stood off to the side, watching the scene. Carlisle and Esme held each other as they cried, Rosalie and Emmett were being held back by Jane and Heidi as Edward and Alice were standing there laughing and smiling. "Very well then... Kill him."

 

There was a loud roar as the doors of the throne room were thrown open, suddenly the room was filled with vampires. The Volturi guard were all paralyzed and useless as the vampires forced them all to their knees as a hooded figure made its way to Jasper. Peter and Charlotte Whitlock rushed past her, ripping Demetri and Felix away from him before forcing them to their knees. Peter looked to the female vampire who had Alec, nodded and she smirked down at Alec, "If you don't release your hold on the Major, I will rip your arms and legs off and make you watch as we burn your sister slowly."

 

Alec looked to Jane, she had already lost an arm, he sighed and pulled his gift back from Jasper, who jumped up and looked around. "Calm yourself Major, you are safe." The hooded figure stated as it stopped in front of Aro, "You have crossed me for the last time, Aro."

Aro growled, "Who are you to tell me what to..."

 

The figure gripped his neck, lifted him into the air and growled deeply. "I am the Warlord of the New South. I am the second strongest vampire in the world, I am the reason no one rises against you and your cruelty. I am Majoress Isa Whitlock. I am your death!" Isa roared as Caius and Marcus dropped to their knees. Isa ripped Aro's head off before throwing it at Caius' knees. "You had four rules to follow. FOUR! Did you think that I was playing, Caius?"

 

"No Majoress, please. We tried to tell Aro but he was past the point of madness. The two Cullens had him so obsessed with power, he was beyond us." Caius stated.

 

"Then you should have killed him!" Isa snapped. "Captain, Char. Drop them." Peter and Charlotte dropped Felix and Demetri before rushing to Jasper's side. "Felix, Demetri. Hold them."

 

"Yes Majoress." Felix rushed Marcus as Demetri took Caius.

 

"Alec, I am disappointed in you." Isa turned to him, he lowered his head as Jane cried out. "Silence Jane." Isa snapped and Jane flinched, "Alec you and I will talk after I am done." Isa turned to the Cullens, she pointed to Emmett and Rosalie, "Join Jasper." They nodded before rushing to him, No one moved as she walked to Carlisle. "How did this happen Cullen?"

 

Carlisle took a deep breath, "We were vacationing as a family for the first time in twenty years, in Paris. The Guard came for us, knocked us out and we awoke here in chains. Jasper was to be killed for his crimes in the south."

 

Isa growled, "What of your crimes? Were you to be punished as well?"

 

Caius looked up fast, "His crimes?"

 

"We have done no wrong, Majoress." Esme stated.

 

Isa laughed as she flicked a wrist at Alice and Edward, they were encased in blue bubbles. "Do not lie to me, fool." Isa turned and walked to Caius, she ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed. She turned to the Cullens, "Maybe I should introduce myself as a name you would remember, Isabella Swan." Isa pushed her hood back, revealing her blood red eyes, pale skin and beautiful brown hair. "Remember your sins now, Esme?"

 

"Bella? How, you died?" Esme whispered.

 

"True, three hundred and ninety-six years ago. Tell me, did Alicen tell you how I died?" Isa smirked at the little pixie in the bubble. "Did she tell you how Edward and her paid Victoria to capture, torture and kill me?" Emmett and Jasper growled as Esme gasped. "Guess not. Do not worry, everything will come to light today."

 

"Majoress?" Marcus begged.

 

Isa looked to him and smiled, "Of course, you have done wonderfully. Alec, kill him."

 

"Yes Majoress." Alec stated before rushing Marcus and pulling him apart. "Burn him, Majoress?" Isa nodded and Alec threw Marcus into the flames.

 

"Aro as well dear." Isa stated, Alec nodded before Aro joined Marcus in the flames. "Good. Now Edward, for your crimes against the... twenty humans that you have tricked, murdered and raped... you are sentenced to death." Isa stated, Felix growled. "Calm yourself, my son." Felix nodded and walked to Jane. "Alicen, for your crimes of kidnapping, murder, torture and keeping mates from one another... you are to be burnt slowly. Jane dear, she is all yours."

 

"Thank you Majoress." Jane whispered.

 

"Carlisle and Esme, you left a human with the knowledge of vampires. Yes, the human was me but that does not change the fact that you broke the law because those two bitches told you too. You will be caged for a year, you will have no family to pretend to be human with, you will not turn other human unless you have no choice and they have agreed to it, and be forced to feed on human blood for fifty years." Esme gasped, Isa rolled her eyes. "The blood may come from bags but it must be humans, Carlisle."

 

Carlisle nodded, "Yes Majoress."

 

Isa turned to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. "You left a human as well but Rosalie wanted the human dead as did Jasper. Both of you were so loyal to the Cullen coven that you refused to go behind Carlisle's back. You shall drink for humans as well, twenty years should do." Isa sighed. "Emmett, at first, I wanted you to suffer, you were the only brother I had. It broke me when you left. Over the years, it made more sense, Rosalie is your mate. You will follow her into death if she asked you to. I forgave you finally, you shall share Rosalie and Jasper's punishment and the three of you will be free after that, except for one tiny little thing. You are no longer Cullens, nor will you ever be again."

 

Isa turned to walked to Caius when Emmett asked, "Warlord of the New South, Majoress Isa Whitlock?"

 

Isa laughed, "One moment Emmett." Isa sat on Aro's throne. "Felix, put Edward and Alice in the dungeons. Everyone but Caius, Alec, The Cullens, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper out. NOW!" Everyone vampire fled the room, leaving behind those she named along with Peter, Char and another hooded figure. "Alec?"

 

"Majoress?" Alec kneeled to her.

 

"Take the Cullens to Tanya, she will watch them until they are done." Isa stated, Alec nodded, "Then go visit Vladimir, he will handle your punishment."

 

Alec tensed but nodded, "Yes, Majoress. Come Carlisle and Esme." He fled the room with the Cullens behind him.

 

"Caius, my pet. Stephon is waiting for you. Go." Isa whispered, Caius kissed her cheek before fleeing the room. "Peter and Char, take Marcus' throne." Peter chuckled as he lifted Char, rushed to the throne and sat down. "Paul, take Caius'." The hooded figure laughed as he pushed back his hood, revealing Paul Lahote. He walked up to the throne and sat down. "Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, please sit."

 

Jasper sat beside Peter and Char as Emmett sat beside Isa and Rosalie sat between them. Emmett looked at Isa, "Now?"

 

"Yes, now." Isa smirked. "A year after you abandoned me, for whatever reason," She inputted when she noticed Emmett about to talk, "I moved to Las Vegas, lived quite happily for two years before Victoria caught me. She tortured me for three months before she grew tired of my indifference, she then gave me to the one person she believe could break me," Peter began to growl, "Maria." Jasper tensed as he began to growl. "Maria tortured me for a year and ten months before she decided that my control would make for a perfect soldier. I was turned." Isa sighed, "I spent my newborn year, murdering thousands, feeding freely and training nonstop. When my year was up, Maria sent her strongest to kill me, I took him out in minutes then went for Maria. She stopped me by telling me that I had past her test and had earned the right on her highest officer, Major. I stood beside her for two hundred years before I had grown stronger then her and killed her and most of her army."

 

"That is when my 'gift' kicked in." Peter growled.

 

Isa laughed, "Yes, Peter and Char joined me, together we trained the soldiers that I let live. When we grew stronger, we ended the lives of the other warlords and their armies, taking the soldiers that Peter agreed to. Six months later, the Romanians came. We prepared for war but they took one look at me and kneeled. They have been close friends ever since. I kept control over most vampires in north and south America, they watched over those in their country and those around them. Over the next six months, we became known to the Volturi. We earned their fear and respect but Aro could never get over the fact that I would never join them. Yesterday, I was visiting Vlad when news of your capture and trial reach him, I ran here as my army followed." Isa looked to Paul, "Guess I forgot you, Paul came looking for me while Maria was still alive. She wanted him dead but I couldn't let it happen so to her, I claimed him as my pet. For years, we put on a show when out around others. The day Maria died, Paul shifted and killed most of the newborns. He has been at my side ever since."

 

Paul smirked, "Never regretted one minute."

 

Isa laughed, "I know brother."

 

"Shifted?" Jasper asked.

 

Paul smirked, "I'm a wolf shifter. Can turn into a giant wolf when I choose too. Scared the shit out of Peter, at first."

 

Peter growled, "You jumped at me, shifted mid jump. So I flinched, let it go."

 

Char giggled, "Don't worry Love, you got him back."

 

"And thus began the Paul and Peter war." Isa whispered as she shook her head. "And Peace was forever lost."

 

Paul laughed, "Like you even remember what Peace feels like." Isa smirked at him and he chuckled, "Psycho."

 

"You love it." Isa commented. "So after your years, what will you do?"

 

"I don't know." Emmett answered.

 

Rosalie smiled, "You have always wanted to go back to Georgia, why don't we do that?"

 

"You sure?" Emmett asked her, she smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect."

 

"Well then I am happy for you." Isa stated, she looked to Jasper. "Major?"

 

"I don't know." Jasper whispered, "I must think about it."

 

Isa frowned but nodded, "That is understanding. Peter, take them to Garret, he has agreed to watch them."

 

Peter nodded, "Of course Isa."

 

"Peter, you may stay awhile if you wish. Char will join you." Isa whispered as she stood and walked out of the door.

 

"Thank you Isa." Peter whispered, Char joined him at the bottom step, Peter look to Paul, "Take care of her. Make sure that she doesn't lose control again."

 

"You know that I will. Tell Garret we said hello." Paul nodded before walking off after Isa.

 

"Lose control?" Emmett asked.

 

Peter tensed, "It is her story." Peter turned to the door, "Come, Garret is in Rome." Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper joined Peter and Char as they left the Volturi castle. They headed to Rome but Jasper couldn't help but look back and wonder about Isa.

 

**Twenty-eight Years Later**

 

Jasper roared as he threw Paul across the valley, "Where is she?!"

 

Paul grunted as he hit the ground, he took a deep breath. "She left. A year before you were done, she left when I was sleeping. I woke up and destroyed the house. I looked for her but I can't find her. I've been almost everywhere."

 

Peter flashed to him, lifted him up. "Where haven't you gone?"

 

"Forks." Paul stated as he looked to Peter.

 

"She wouldn't." Char whispered.

 

Paul shook his head, "She would if she was going to die."

 

Jasper roared out in rage, "Never." Jasper ran off, Paul shifted as he followed Peter and Char. Jasper shifted into the Major once they reached the Washington state line. "Captain, take Char and the wolf to the old Cullen home. I'll handle Isabella."

 

"Yes, Major. Come on Paul." Peter grabbed Char's hand and headed off the old Cullen house.

 

Jasper headed toward the field that Edward had taken her to, he felt her as he grew closer but turned toward the cliffs when he felt her there. He slowed down once she came into view, she stood at the cliff, her skin sparkling in the sun. "Why?"

 

Isa turned to him, "I didn't want to force you."

 

Jasper growled. "Force me? You are my mate, nothing that you do is forcing me." Jasper walked to her, gripped her waist. "Did you think that I wouldn't figure it out once I return to my normal state? Did you think that I would leave you?"

 

"Yes." Isa stated.

 

"You are stuck with me, Isabella." Jasper growled.

 

Isa looked at his eyes, they were pitch black. "Gladly, Major." Jasper smirked as he pulled Isa to his chest, ran his tongue up her neck causing her to shiver. "Major..."

 

"What do you want Isabella?" Jasper whispered against her neck.

 

Isa moaned, "You, Major. Only you."


End file.
